Homecoming
by JxTina
Summary: I've got some making up to do. Roman Reigns/OC. WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS, LANGUAGE ETC. RATED M FOR A REASON!


So I haven't written anything wrestling related in over a year, maybe even longer. I honestly thought that I was done and dusted with the fandom, but low and behold, here I am. Apparently Roman Reigns just snuck into my brain and brooded in a corner until I had the opportunity to off-load this one.

If you haven't read any of my fanfic before, then I do prefer first person and I quite like to write from the man's POV. Oh and a lot of smut. Although this kinda fluffy too.

**WARNINGS:** Explicit language, graphic sex (all the good stuff y'know?)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my sordid imagination. Lyrics from Genesis 'I Can't Dance' used without permission.

Enjoy x

* * *

I grumble into the pillow, my back cold, the sheets tangled around my legs. I stretch out to my right, expecting to run my hand over her body, to claim back the cover, to pull her into my arms. I groan as I feel cold sheets instead. I lift my head and squint around the room; I'm alone aside from the clothes strewn across the floor.

Rolling over, I ease myself upright and rub the sleep from my eyes. I must have been dead to the world when she arrived home, the trans-atlantic flight taking its toll as usual. There was a birthday, a promise to be kept and I couldn't. She was halfway through getting ready when I pushed open the bedroom door as quietly as possible. She was standing by the closet door, hair draped over one shoulder, exposing her bare back as she pondered the available choices. She squealed when I slid my hands around her waist, turning her in my arms to kiss her in apology. Her fingers dug into my neck as she pulled me closer.

And then she was pushing me away, telling me not to be silly, that she'd be fine, that the last thing I needed was to spend the night in some bar with overpriced liquor, when I should be in bed. She practically tucked me in before depositing a fair amount of red lipstick on my lips and disappearing in a haze of perfume, glitter and giggles. I almost disobeyed her orders: the sight of her ass in those pants was enough to tempt anyone from their bed. But the minute my head sunk back against the pillows, I was a goner.

Said pants are now inside out on the floor, along with the skyscraper heels that make her legs go on forever. I've lost count how many times we've stumbled home, only for me to strip her of everything but those shoes. My ass is marred with the scars from when she's wrapped her legs around my waist and dug those heels deep. I totally missed my chance last night.

It looks like I've missed my chance this morning too. Jet-lag is a bitch. I kick my legs free from the covers and head to the dresser for sweatpants. Making breakfast is a sure-fire way to make it up to her. Pancakes, waffles, bacon – I know the way to my girl's heart. Her post-pancake lips are beyond irresistible to me. I can almost taste the maple syrup as I envisage exactly how I'll make it up to her.

I slide the dresser drawer home and only then do I hear the hum from the bathroom. I tug the pants up, loosely knotting the tie, before I slowly twist the door handle. The smell of lemon hits me instantly, as does the sound of running water.

I slide in, closing the door behind me and leaning against it, smirking at the sight that greets me. Although the shower screen is clouded with steam, I can still make out her figure as she faces away from me, her head leaning back as she runs her hands through her wet hair. Her hands pull the thick strands together as she squeezes the water free, before she drops her head forward to wet it again.

She hums as she does, an occasional line breaking free.

_Hot sun making me sweat, 'gators getting close hasn't got me yet_

Her hips sway back and forth with ease to a beat that I can't hear from where I stand. But I don't want to move, not yet, my mind far too preoccupied with the thought of those hips fitting snugly against mine, moving as one.

_She's got a body under that shirt, but all she wants to do is rub my face in the dirt_

Her shoulders roll along with her hips, as she dips low. She turns, eyes closed, the water hitting her face as she trails her hands down her sides, the edges blurred behind the steamed glass, but are all to clear in my mind's eye. She reaches out to the side and suddenly I can hear the music loud and clear as she cranks up the volume, the guitar and steady beat echoing around the room.

_But I can't dance, I can't talk..._

Her head rolls forwards as her hands slide over her stomach and I swallow hard. She pushes her hair back with a hand that then ghosts back over her face and down to her breasts.

_A perfect body with the perfect face_

The beat kicks up a notch and she starts to turn on the spot, her hips rotating to the extreme and my mouth is dry.

The music fade, the sound of a car commercial flooding the room. I jump, cursing as I hit my elbow on the doorframe and her hand comes up to wipe the steam from the glass.

Her cheeks are flushed red, her mouth in the perfect pout. I grin as she reaches out to the switch off the in-shower radio.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Nice moves by the way, but they don't top mine." I push off the door and double-foot shuffle my way towards her. Her pout breaks and she rolls her eyes as she slides open the shower door to welcome me.

"Fred Astaire's quaking in his boots..."

"Less of the sarcasm, please." I lean down to kiss her and her lips are warm and soft, just as they've always been.

She sighs into my mouth and I feel a wet hand on my stomach, sinking south. A finger slides between skin and waistband as I cup the back of her head, feeling the water run over the back of my hand.

"You should've woken me up," I murmur as I pull away to push my sweatpants down and kick them aside.

"I tried, you ignored me." She looks up at me coyly, curling a finger and beckoning me to follow as she moves back under the stream of water. She blinks as it runs down her face and then she's against the wall, her hands reaching out to me. I step into the spray and let it soak my hair and skin before I press against her.

"I'm sorry about last night," I mumble into her neck as her fingers dance over my shoulders.

"S'okay, you were tired."

"What did I miss?"

"Jose came out to play."

I groan as her fingers slide through my hair. Tequila makes her do things.

She giggles softly, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my right bicep, her tongue tracing over the lines of my tattoo. "I was a good girl."

I chuckle and I'm met with a soft slap across my chest as she pouts up at me. "Sure, a good girl..."

"I can be good."

"Yeah?" I run a finger down her cheek and then push wet strands of hair from her face. I lean forward, feeling her shiver against me as I trace my tongue over the curve of her ear. "I prefer it when you're not."

"Tell me something I don't know," she moans, her hands gripping my waist and pulling me flush against her. My dick jerks as it presses against her stomach. Her hand slides between us and I hiss as her hand wraps around my length, her thumb brushing over the tip before she slowly starts to pump her fist.

My head drops forward, my forehead resting on her shoulder as her fist tightens. I clench my own fist against the wall, bracing myself as her mouth brushes against my chest. Her hand loosens for a second, a solitary finger trailing from tip to base, before she cups my balls and her fingernails gently scrape the sensitive skin.

"Fuck," I stammer as her hand returns to fisting my length. I've got both hands on the wall, my knees trembling as her mouth sinks lower, her tongue flicking over my nipple whilst her free hand traces patterns over my abs.

"I missed you," she mumbles against my skin. Her hand tightens, her thumb stroking the tip with every other stroke.

"Missed... You... Too..." I struggle to get out as her tongue follows her fingers over my stomach and further south.

I really have. There's only so much that dirty texts, nude snapchats and sweet nothings through a cellphone can do. And even though the imagination is a powerful tool, nothing comes close to the real thing. Words only go so far. And even though her tongue can conjure up some pretty awesome images in my mind, it does a far better job when it's showing rather than telling.

She calls my name. "Look at me."

I do as she says and I'm all ready to blow my load right then and there. She crouches below me, wet hair clinging to the side of her face, her shoulders, her back as she looks up at me. My dick is leaking before her, her hand still gripping me firmly but her pace has slowed. She opens her mouth, the pouty red lips parting to let her tongue slip out. She doesn't break my gaze as she flicks the tip across the head, once, twice. I watch through blurred vision as she flattens her tongue against the underside and lets my dick slide slowly inside her mouth. Her cheeks hollow, her lips expanding over my length as I struggle to keep upright.

I groan as the tip hits the back of her throat and I feel her ease me back, her tongue swirling over the head before she takes me in again. All the time, she never looks away and I'm hypnotised, watching as her hand continues to circle the base, tugging me slowly but surely towards my release. I feel my balls tighten, struggling to keep my hips still, fighting the internal battle between desire and sense. All I want to do is fuck her mouth until I explode in her throat but watching her undo me like this is a gift in itself.

She moves her hands to my hips, pushing me back until I slip from her mouth with a soft pop.

"Do it."

"What?" I rasp.

"What you want to do."

I groan as she pulls my hips towards her and my dick pushes through her lips once again. Her hands slide to my thighs as I pull back and then push against her again. Her eyes flutter closed as I hit the back of her throat again and again. Her lips strain around my length as I increase my speed. She hums as I drop one hand from the wall to cup the back of her head, my fingers lacing through her hair as I feel my dick slide down her throat. Her eyes flash open and I hastily pull back, but she grips my thighs and pulls me back in again.

"Fuck!" I grunt, my knees starting to buckle. She moans, the vibrations shuddering around my length as I start to come undone. But it's not the sensation that does me in. No, it's the way her eyes lock with mine as I thrust forward one last time, the way her lips look as the come close to the base, the way her face flushes red, the way a bead of water edges down the side of her face and the way her cheeks hollow one last time.

Half-formed words tumble from my mouth as I jolt and shoot my load down her throat. My eyes squeeze shut as I feel her swallow, her tongue eagerly lapping at the underside of my dick as she lets me slide from her mouth. She presses her lips to the tip, my hand still gripping the back of her head, her hair knotted around my fingers. She giggles as I twitch against her.

"Might be a bit too soon for round two..." she murmurs.

I lean down and de-tangle my hand, before scooping her up in my arms. My mouth crashes against hers and I can taste my essence on her tongue. Her arms lock around my neck as I lift her up and press her against the wall. I slide one hand down her side and hook her leg around my waist. Gripping her thigh and pinning her with my chest, I run a finger down her neck, pressing against her pulse point and feeling it spike. Further south, I trace the swell of her breast against my skin, then follow the curve down. She flinches as I brush the sensitive spot just below her ribs and she nips at my bottom lip in retaliation.

At her hip, I tug her other leg up, but instead of wrapping it around my waist like the other, I let it rest on my arm as I slip my hand between us. Her fingers are in my hair, tugging firmly as I let my fingers trace the apex of her thigh and sex. I ease back slightly and let my mouth slide from hers, settling on her neck instead. Her small strip of hair is damp from the shower and I graze my finger over it, feeling her shiver in my arms.

My thumb flicks over her clit as I bite the skin just below her ear. She hisses in response. I guide my thumb in slow circles, my tongue doing the same to the spot on her neck.

"Shit..."

I continue to tease her clit as I manoeuvre the rest of my fingers further south, one running along her wet slit. It slips in easily and her moan seems never-ending. I nip at her collarbone, lifting her higher as I slowly push my finger in and out of her.

"More," she mutters, her hands turning to fists as I lower my head to her breast. I flick my tongue over her hard peak, drawing another expletive from her lips. I pull out my one finger and replace it with two, slowly spreading them inside her, feeling her walls grip them tightly.

She whimpers as I release her nipple from my mouth, but she soon gives me a soft moan of appreciation as I switch to the other. My fingers are coated in her wetness as I withdraw them and rub them against her clit, before pushing three back inside her. She grips them firmly as I curl the middle one to press against the spot that makes her lose all sense of time and place.

She arches against me, thrusting her breasts into my face even more. I press open-mouthed kisses against her hot flesh, my tongue tracing a path in the valley between the two. Her hands push me south, her legs sliding up my back until I'm on my knees, one hand gripping her waist, holding her steady as she finds her balance. She moves one leg to the floor, but before she can move the other one, I shake my head, my hair gently grazing her thighs. I palm her leg softly before hitching it over my shoulder.

I look up at her and see that she's got her eyes closed, head back against the wall as she tries to steady herself. I slide my fingers from her and she groans at the lack of intrusion. I reach up with the same hand and cup her face. Her eyes flick open and she stares down at me for a second, before capturing my pointer finger with her mouth. I rest my nose against the strip of hair, breathing in her scent and the lemon shower gel that still lingers despite our antics.

"I want to cum..." she groans above me.

And I'm all too happy to oblige. I blow gently across her clit and grip her hips as she bucks against me. With the tip of my tongue, I circle the bundle of nerves over and over again until she's cursing my name and her hands tug my hair hard.

"Patience is a virtue," I rumble.

"I have no virtues," she hits back with a hiss.

I swipe my tongue along her slit, groaning at the taste; she tastes better than ever. I push my tongue deep into her, my thumb pressing her clit as I do. Her hands tighten their hold and her hips rise and fall as I drink from her.

"Please..."

I spread my lips over hers and kiss her deeply, before I replace my tongue with my fingers again and wrap my lips around her clit instead. I tease it again and again with my tongue, until she screams my name. It echoes around the room, drowning out the pounding water as her hips buck higher and I have to pull my fingers from her grasp and grip her hips instead as she snaps and breaks in my arms.

She slides down the wall, her leg still over my shoulder, my head still buried between her thighs. Her juices coat my beard and I feel drunk on them. She collapses in my arms, her body squashed in half between me and the wall. Her hair sticks to her face and her lips are red raw from her sharp teeth.

"You should go away more often," she murmurs once she catches her breath.

I cock an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

I pull her close and ease us back under the spray. She buries her face in my neck, as I tug her arms and legs around me. Her wet thighs stick to mine and my dick stirs. If the floor wouldn't leave her red raw, I'd fuck her right here and now, with the water beating on my back, her legs on my shoulders so I could bite her calves as she cums again and again.

I gently push her up to standing and she stands under the spray as I get to my feet as well. I pull her back to me, hugging her close as I switch off the shower and slide the door open. I go to grab a towel, but she stops me.

"Fuck me."

She looks up at me with a look I can never resist. I ghost my lips over her's until she grips my neck and pulls me to her. We stumble backwards, mouthes glued together until I hit the vanity unit and twist us around so I can lift her on it. I drag my mouth away from hers, down her throat, to her breasts again, using my teeth to harden one nipple, whilst my fingers pinch the other into life once again.

My dick slides against her damp thighs and when I hit her wetness, I groan. She reaches between us and guides me home. We both freeze at the intrusion and I lift my head to hold her gaze. Inch by inch I sink into her, watching her mouth slowly open and her eyes flutter closed. I grip her ass as I push in to the hilt. Her head rocks forward to rest against my shoulder as I lift her from the vanity and slowly, my dick still deep inside her, walk out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

I kneel on the edge and lower her down onto the crumpled sheets. My hands glide over her hips as I pull out and then push back in. Her hands reach up to my face, her fingers ghosting over my features until she grips the back of my neck and pulls my mouth to hers. I hitch one leg under the crook of my arm and then the other, driving home over and over again. Her back arches up and I feel her tighten around my length.

I coax her through it, my mouth at her ear, whispering all the things I'm going to do to her in the next 72 hours. She mumbles in agreement as I draw back to watch the red flush creep up her neck. Her eyes squeeze shut as I slow my pace and I know she's close again.

I pull out of her, ignoring her angry groan. It'll be worth it. She's almost limp in my arms as I turn her over, letting her stretch out to grip the sheets as I as lift her hips up. I nudge her legs apart with my own. She presses her chest against the bed, her ass rising higher as she does. I can't help but give it a gentle smack. She hums, turning her head to the side, her mouth twisting into a small smile.

"Behave..."

I lean forward, moulding my body against hers, my dick slipping against her opening. She kisses me softly. I reach between us and guide my dick inside her, my mouth capturing her moan before I straighten and rock her hips back and forth. Her hands twist the sheets into knots as I force sweet sounds from the back of her throat. I look down, my hands moving from her hips to her ass, pushing the cheeks apart to watch my glistening dick disappear and reappear.

"Fuck, babe..." I'm close too and if I'm not too careful, I'm going to cum before she can again. And that's not how I treat my girl, not ever. I reach forward, gather her in my arms and pull her flush against me.

Her wet hair whips against my face, as I tug her arms up and back to wrap around my neck. I drop my hands to her waist, one gripping her hip as I thrust in and out of her, whilst the other sinks lower and flick my thumb over her clit. She squirms at the sensitivity, but I keep going, nuzzling her neck until she turns her face to me and I can claim her lips and moans as I piston into her one last time.

She's so fucking tight and I'm fighting to keep upright as I empty inside her. She's trembling in my arms as my thumb pushes her over the edge and she breaks away from my mouth with a shout. My knees give way and we fall forwards.

I brace my arms on the bed, desperately trying not to crush her with my weight. Her hands seek out mine, her fingers running over my knuckles as she nestles beneath me. I brush my lips over the back of her neck before rolling to the side and pulling her close.

"I think I need another shower," she groans into my chest.

"Can I scrub your back?"

"If you're good."

I tip her chin back with my finger. "When aren't I?"

She doesn't reply, just grins and wriggles out of my grasp and heads back to the bathroom, calling me to follow.

She doesn't have to ask twice.

**Fin.**


End file.
